Scorch, the premature crosslinking of resin, is a concern in the extrusion of hydrolyzable silane/ethylene addition copolymers. The effect of scorch is to generate nonsmooth extrudates as the resin is processed. One theory for the cause of scorch is that hydroperoxide formation occurs at the tertiary hydrogen on the carbon adjacent to the silicon atom. Unfortunately, the available silane modified ethylene resins, e.g., those ethylene homopolymers or copolymers, which are products of the copolymerization of vinyl trialkoxy silanes with ethylene, are prone to scorch, and precautions have to be taken to ameliorate the effect.